The Best Damn Thing
The Best Damn Thing is a song originally by Avril Lavigne from her 2007 album The Best Damn Thing. It was sung by Ana Watson, Sadie Rosetti and The Cheerios in the Season 5 episode, Wish You Were Here. Lyrics Sadie (The Cheerios) Let me hear you say hey hey hey (Hey, hey, hey) Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho (Hey, hey, ho) I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door even though I told him yesterday and the day before I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad Ana and Sadie Where are the hopes, where are the dreams My Cinderella story scene When do you think they'll finally see Ana, Sadie and The Cheerios That you're not not not gonna get any better You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me We're not the same And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen Sadie Alright, alright Yeah Ana I hate it when a girl doesn't understand Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold her hand I hate it when they go out, and we stay in And they come home smelling like their ex-boyfriends Ana and Sadie I found my hopes, I found my dreams My Cinderella story scene Now everybody's gonna see Ana, Sadie and The Cheerios That you're not not not gonna get any better You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me We're not the same And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen The Cheerios Give me an A. Always give me what I want Give me a V Be very very good to me R, are you gonna treat me right? I, I can put up a fight Give me an L Let me hear you scream loud One, two, three, four Ana and Sadie Where are the hopes, where are the dreams My Cinderella story scene When do you think they'll finally see Ana, Sadie and The Cheerios That you're not not not gonna get any better You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me We're not the same And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen Sadie (The Cheerios) Let me hear you say hey hey hey (Hey, hey, hey) Alright. Now let me hear you say hey hey ho (hey, hey ho) The Cheerios Hey hey hey Hey hey hey Hey hey hey Sadie I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen Videos Category:Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs Sung by Ana Watson Category:Songs Sung by Sadie Rosetti Category:Songs Sung by The Cheerios